


Bohemian Lap Dance Rhapsody

by postinghumorouslyposthumously



Series: Drown To Me; Dance With Me [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Mostly Non Consensual Lap Dance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bohemian Rhapsody, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lapdance, M/M, Mostly Fluff with a side of Angst, Oblivious, Set in U.S, Viktor Nikiforov Can Sing, Viktor is a College Senior, Viktor is a Dance/Theatre Double Major, Yuuri is A Dance Major, Yuuri is a College Junior, flash mob, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postinghumorouslyposthumously/pseuds/postinghumorouslyposthumously
Summary: *Edited*---A lap dance in the crowded Dining Hall was hardly how Yuuri imagined his terrible day would end. Couldn't something in Yuuri's life be conventional for once? Not according to Viktor Nikiforov.---Or, the first installment of a series where they're all in college as mostly dance majors. A lap dance to Bohemian Rhapsody is a weird way to get together with your long-time crush, is it not?





	Bohemian Lap Dance Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting the line edited version. 
> 
> I hope you like it, I'm probably going to continue this, because I love this AU of dance majors Yuuri, Viktor, Yuri, and Otabek.

It had been a rough day. 

He woke up late, left almost all his stuff in his dorm, managed to hit someone with the door as he was running into Building E, missed three calls from his mom, only to find out when he did manage to call her back that his dog had died. 

Yuuri just wanted to eat his dinner-the first thing he had eaten or drank all day-and try not to cry in the crowded Dining Hall. 

Evidently, the theatre kids couldn’t allow that. 

No, because after only a few minutes of sitting at a table in the corner by himself, loud music started through the speakers.  

Several voices started singing from the center of the room. Five people standing on a table, all facing different directions, starting to sing the first lyrics of  _ Bohemian Rhapsody _ into body pack mics. 

Immediately, Yuuri saw almost everyone pull out phones and start recording. Yuuri simply watched, unable to touch his food. 

Viktor  _ fucking _ Nikiforov. 

Of course it was Viktor. Because Viktor took the lead on  _ anything  _ that would put him in the spotlight, especially spotlights of the strangest sorts. And, unfortunately for Yuuri, he had developed a crush of the ten thousandth degree almost immediately upon laying eyes on the talented man three years ago. 

Viktor was a genius. He was  _ made  _ for performing. He danced like that was first nature to him. Walking, talking, and breathing came second. And of course the boy could sing. Singing was like dancing for the voice, right? 

Yuuri watched as Viktor hopped down from the table, and the others followed suit. They all spread out around the Dining Hall, singing all their parts and sounding amazing. They always sounded amazing. 

Viktor was in Yuuri’s part of the Dining Hall. Still far enough away that Yuuri wasn’t too worried, thank God. 

But Viktor-putting on an amazing performance-just kept going table to table, large gestures and expressions, getting in the faces of almost every student he passed. He was coming closer and closer to where Yuuri was sitting as the performers went into  _ “I see a little silhouetto of a man” _ and Yuuri was nervous. 

Yuuri slouched slightly in his chair, trying hard not to be seen. Viktor was almost dangerously close upon “ _ Galileo! Galileo. Galileo!”  _

_ “I’m just a poor boy nobody loves me”  _

Viktor made eye contact with him, and Yuuri immediately looked down at the table, heat rising to his cheeks. Viktor was standing almost directly in front of him, several feet away, and the rest of his singing friends were starting to gather around. 

Yuuri could only bring himself to glance up once, but looked away quickly again, putting his elbow up on the table and leaning his head into his hand. Thankfully, Viktor turned around to face the rest of the Dining Hall--back to Yuuri--for the “ _ Bismillah-Noooo! We will not let you go!”’s  _

Then, he spun on his heel for “ _ Oh-MAMMA MIA! MAMMA MIA!”  _ And started taking long steps toward Yuuri, as his choir sang from on top of some of the closest tables. 

Yuuri’s eyes were transfixed on Viktor, who would not let go of his gaze. 

Viktor reached Yuuri’s table a second before the bass dropped, and grabbed the back of Yuuri’s chair. He yanked it out to the side, causing Yuuri’s chair--and Yuuri--to now face Viktor completely. Then--he dropped into Yuuri’s lap like it was the strings and Viktor’s own was the pick. 

Cheers and screams were heard across the Dining Hall as Viktor started giving Yuuri a lap dance.

Yuuri was, for his part, was frozen. 

And had absolute confirmation that Viktor Nikiforov had  _ definitely  _ done this before. 

Yuuri tried not to make a sound, afraid of the mic picking it up. Viktor, however, was not missing a beat. Nor a lyric as he sang the words perfectly, backed up by two out of four other singers. The other two had joined the cheering and screaming when Viktor had dropped into Yuuri’s lap. 

Viktor’s expression was filthy as he sang the words, and Yuuri raised his hands and buried his face in them, lowering his head slightly. Viktor ran his hands through Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri thought maybe he might have a fever from how hot his face was. Intimately aware of Viktor’s pelvis moving up and down and against his. 

Thankfully, as the music changed, so did Viktor. He slowed in his movements, and then his hands were holding the sides of Yuuri’s face, urging him to move his hands. Yuuri dropped them, and stared wide eyed up at Viktor. 

Viktor was smiling. He winked, and kissed his nose just before the piano started, and then pushed off and away from Yuuri completely just in time to join his fellow singers in finishing the song, heading back towards the middle of the room. Thankfully, most of the eyes followed the singers and Viktor, and Yuuri was left again to himself.  _ Thankfully _ , because Yuuri’s face currently resembled that of  _ Error: 404.  _

_ Yuuri .exe has stopped working.  _

Viktor threw a glance over his shoulder back at Yuuri, grinning. 

As the song slowed down again, the five singers climbed back up onto the table they had started on, and slowly moved back to their back-to-back-to-back-to-back-to-back positions, slowly lowering their heads, and then raising them again as they sang “ _ anyway the wind blows…”  _ In unison, Viktor raising his arm as well. 

The Dining Hall exploded in cheers. 

Yuuri blinked, chest rising and falling a bit fast. 

He stared at Viktor, who tilted his head back down and looked straight at him, grinning widely again.

Yuuri got up, and ran. 

 

Yuuri...didn’t know what to do. 

He was never what one might call an expert in social situations. If you can call getting a lap dance by your crush in the crowded Dining Hall a  _ Social Situation _ . 

Yuuri closed his eyes and saw Viktor. 

Not the Viktor who was giving him a lap dance in the dining hall, no, he saw Viktor Nikiforov from three years ago. Walking into studio 13B, seeing him with his leg stretched out on the bar against the wall, stretching. He had glanced over and smiled. They were the only ones there. Yuuri had blushed. 

_ “Is this Intermediate Modern Dance?”  _

Viktor had taken his leg down, stood up straight. 

_ “Yes. You’re just early.”  _

Yuuri felt heat rise to his cheek again and he looked down. 

“ _ Oh.”  _

He said. He didn’t think he was that early.  _ Is fifteen minutes too early? _

_ “Don’t worry about it. I’m Viktor Nikiforov.”  _

Yuuri raised his head. Viktor was smiling. The boy exuded charm much to easily. 

_ “What’s your name?”  _

Viktor had asked, and Yuuri had remembered that saying your name and not just staring at the person like a creep was a vital part of the introduction process. 

_ “Y-Yuuri Katsuki, sorry,”  _ Yuuri said. 

It seemed all Viktor could do was smile. 

They had been interrupted after that. The teacher had come in, introduced herself, expressed her surprise at how early the both of them were, then explained that Viktor was a Sophomore, and she was going to use him as an example to the rest of the Freshmen Intermediate class. 

After that, and for the next three years, Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

 

Yuuri set his chin on his drawn up knees, and breathed out. He was sitting on the ground, in front of the small lake on campus. Was this an overreaction? Everything Yuuri did was probably an overreaction. 

“Yuuri.” 

Yuuri looked up, startled. 

Viktor was standing a few feet away, holding all his stuff which he had left in the dining hall when he bolted. 

Yuuri stared at him in shock. The thought “ _ He remembered my name”  _ flit through the back of Yuuri’s mind, and he wanted to drown himself in the lake he was sitting in front of for it.  

Viktor set Yuuri’s stuff down, and then sat down on the ground a respectable distance away. 

Viktor looked awkward. 

“I’m really sorry if that was unwanted back there, I truly didn’t intend for...well, I mean I would never have...I mean...That probably wasn’t a good idea of me to go sitting on people’s laps without explicit consent first,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri whipped his head forward towards the lake, heat rising to his cheeks. 

“It’s fine!” He blurted before he could think. 

He could see Viktor looking at him with a surprised expression out of his peripheral vision. 

“I mean…” Yuuri started, looking down again. “I mean, I’m not upset or anything,” Yuuri said. 

“Oh...that’s good…” Viktor said. Yuuri glanced over shortly to see Viktor look out towards the lake. “From the way you ran out of the dining hall I just thought that you might have been or something,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri said nothing. They both stared out at the water.

“I brought you your stuff,” Viktor said.

Yuuri looked over to find Viktor looking back at him, and then Yuuri looked down to his bag and phone lying on the ground between them. 

Yuuri-once again-blushed. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

Viktor nodded with a smile. 

Yuuri turned his head and looked down at the ground.

Viktor paused. 

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked. 

Yuuri didn’t respond. 

“...Yuuri?” 

Yuuri felt his eyes start to water. He tried furiously to push the tears down. To stop himself from crying. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor said, shocked. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you! I  _ definitely  _ should not have done that, I-” 

“My dog died,” Yuuri said quietly, and then hid his face in his knees. 

Silence. Then, 

“...What?” 

Tears started to stream down Yuuri’s face, and he sniffed. 

“... _ My dog died _ …” Yuuri repeated almost pitifully, “and I woke up late, and left all my stuff in my room, and I had to go back and get it, and I was late for class, and I hit someone with the door when I was going into the building, and they yelled at me, and then I missed three calls from my mom, and I called her back, and my  _ dog died _ ,” Yuuri said into his knees through tears, hugging his legs tighter. 

“ _ And I just wanted to eat a burrito bowl _ ,” Yuuri said, and then let out a sob. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor said, sounding sad. “I’m so sorry.” 

Yuuri tried to hold back his tears. He lifted his head just the fraction of a bit to rub at his face with his sleeve. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said again, a bit hesitant. 

Yuuri paused, and didn’t move.

“...Let’s go get ramen!” 

Yuuri froze, then looked up at Viktor, who was wearing a giant smile. Yuuri sniffed pathetically. 

“...What?” He asked in a watery voice. 

“Ramen!” Viktor repeated, and jumped up. He gathered up Yuuri’s stuff in one arm, and then held his other hand out for Yuuri, looking down at him with a small smile. 

Yuuri stared at Viktor’s hand, then at Viktor, confused. 

“You didn’t get to eat much of your food, and I didn’t eat either. So let's go get ramen, and try to maybe salvage an okay moment from this terrible day,” Viktor said proudly. 

They stared at each other. Viktor didn’t back down. Kept his smile, and the gleam in his eyes. Yuuri wiped his face again with his sleeve, then took Viktor’s extended hand with his other one. 

“Okay…” Yuuri said, a bit hesitant. 

“Perfect!” Viktor exclaimed, and turned around immediately. 

He lead Yuuri by the hand back up the small incline leading away from the lake, and towards the parking lot beside the dining hall. 

Yuuri let himself be lead, still not exactly clear onto what the fuck life was at the moment, but Viktor’s hand felt nice around his. 

That lead him to thinking about the whole  _ Bohemian Rhapsody  _ lap dance. 

Yuuri blushed. 

Honestly, he could hardly even remember what it felt like to have Viktor...on him. He had been too busy having a crisis about the whole thing to truly pay attention. 

Then again...maybe that was a good thing. Pelvis-against-pelvis action and all. 

Yuuri shook his head. Not the time, not the time,  _ notthetime _ . 

Yuuri did feel a bit better after crying, though. 

 

Viktor lead Yuuri to Viktor’s car. He unlocked it, and held the passenger door open for Yuuri before getting into the driver’s seat. 

Viktor looked over and smiled, passing Yuuri his things. Yuuri took them, and held them in his lap. 

“I know ramen isn’t a burrito bowl, but that’s what I get whenever I want to forget that life is a thing. If you want to go somewhere else we can, though,” Viktor said. 

“Ramen is fine!” Yuuri said quickly, and then hated himself. 

Viktor just smiled again. 

“Perfect!” 

He turned, and started the car. 

 

One silent, and slightly awkward car ride later, and they were sitting at a table for two near the window in the ramen restaurant after ordering at the counter, and were now waiting for their food to be brought to them. 

Yuuri awkwardly still held his things in his lap, and tried not to blush every time he looked up at Viktor to find him still smiling at him. 

“Sometimes…” 

Yuuri started, and looked up when Viktor spoke. He was looking at the table now, but still smiling. 

“I get a bit carried away,” he finished, and looked up at Yuuri again. 

Yuuri just stared at him a few moments. Viktor raised his elbow to the table, and rested his chin in his palm, leaning ever so slightly forward. 

“I end up doing things I probably shouldn’t. I thought that because you’re a dancer, you would be okay with it.” 

It was Yuuri’s turn to look down at the table. 

He was most upset about that. The fact that he had been used as a prop in a performance. And Viktor had no idea how much it hurt. 

Yuuri wanted to cry again, but he forced himself not to. 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Yuuri said. He forced himself to look up at Viktor. “It’s fine,” he said. 

Viktor was unreadable, but something told Yuuri he was unconvinced. 

Viktor tapped the first finger of his other hand on the table top a couple times. 

“Your performance was really good,” Yuuri said, glancing down and up. “All of them are.” 

Viktor smiled slightly. 

“As are yours,” he replied. 

Yuuri figured he was just returning the compliment. No way Viktor had ever seen him perform. 

“The way you dance shows determination. A grace built, and intentional. Conscious, without being strained or stiff.” 

Yuuri’s mouth hung slightly open. 

Viktor smiled again. 

“You thought I hadn’t seen any of your performances?” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. 

“Of course not! I mean...of course I did! That you-I didn’t think you were lying, is what I’m trying to say…” Yuuri trailed off. 

Viktor didn’t look upset. He laughed silently, and the look in his eyes made Yuuri’s ears turn red. 

Viktor squinted slightly. 

“Do you think I chose you randomly?” He asked. 

And that was the exact moment the waitress walked up with their ramen and drinks. 

She set their food in front of them, and gave them both a smile before walking away. 

Viktor went about picking up his chopsticks, and stirring his noodles. Yuuri couldn’t stop staring at him. 

_ “Do you think I chose you randomly?” _

What the hell did that mean?

After a moment, Yuuri picked up his own pair of chopsticks and started eating his own ramen. 

“You never answered my question,” Viktor said after a minute. 

Yuuri paused, staring into his ramen. He swallowed his bite. 

“You don’t like to let people off the hook,” he mumbled. 

Viktor smiled. 

Yuuri felt his face start to heat up again, and wished for a way out.

“I don’t…” Yuuri trailed off uncomfortably, and looked off to the side. “I don’t know,” he said, and immediately took a bite of ramen. 

“That makes me sad.” 

Yuuri stopped, and looked up. Viktor was staring at him, another unreadable expression. 

“You  _ have  _ noticed me staring at you the past three years, yes?” 

Silence. 

Viktor raised an eyebrow. 

Yuuri swallowed. 

Viktor’s face slowly fell. 

Yuuri was stuck somewhere between complete and total numbness, and a complete breakdown. 

_ Yuuri .exe has stopped working.  _

“You haven’t?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri didn’t respond. 

Viktor cleared his throat, and looked awkwardly off to the side, much like Yuuri had previously. 

“Well...that...turns me into a  _ much  _ bigger creep than I had even...originally... _ thought _ …” Viktor trailed. 

Yuuri wanted to die. 

Viktor looked down at his ramen. 

Across the ramen shop, the door opened. A large family walked in. 

Yuuri slumped forward, and let his forehead bang against the table next to his bowl of ramen. 

“You truly...didn’t know?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri slowly lifted his head, but didn’t sit up. Instead, he looked up at Viktor a bit miserably. 

“Know what?” He asked. 

Viktor furrowed her brows. 

“That I like you.” 

Yuuri made a strained sound. A very loud sound as well, causing a few heads to turn their way. Yuuri blushed, but Viktor looked as though he didn’t notice anyone else at all. 

Yuuri sat up, and hid his face in his hands again. 

“...Yuuri?” Viktor asked. 

“... _ why… _ ” Yuuri started, voice muffled by his hands, “ _ didn’t you  _ say  _ anything _ ?” 

“I don’t know. I thought you wouldn’t reciprocate,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri dropped his hands. 

“Wouldn’t recipro-have you not noticed  _ me  _ staring?!” Yuuri exclaimed, half hysterical. 

Viktor raised his hands half-calming, half in surrender. 

“Yes, of course, but everytime it seemed I would maybe try to get close you would... _ retreat  _ in some way or another. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

_ SAYS THE MAN WHO JUST GAVE ME A LAPDANCE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DINING HALL!?  _

Yuuri just stared wildly at Viktor. Viktor made a clicking sound with his mouth, and glanced at the table before looking back up at Yuuri. 

“Like I said...I get carried away sometimes,” Viktor said nervously. 

Yuuri buried his face in his hands again, slouching down so far in his chair, his chin was almost level with the table. 

Viktor laughed nervously. 

Yuuri...couldn’t process anything right now. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor said after a few moments. 

Yuuri tensed slightly.  _ No.  _

“Is everything okay?” Viktor asked. 

_ No.  _

They lapsed into silence again. 

“...I’m not entirely sure what to do here,” Viktor said.

Yuuri took a deep breath, and lowered his hands before sitting up straight, still unable to look Viktor in the eye.    
Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Oh good, you’re not crying.” 

Yuuri stared at him. 

“Why would I be crying?” He asked. 

Viktor paused, then looked up. He seemed to debate over words for a few seconds, before his expression simply melted much into the likeness of a question mark. 

Yuuri looked down. 

“So...what-what now?” Yuuri asked. 

“I don’t know. What do you want now?” 

Yuuri stared at his bowl of ramen. 

“I want to eat.” 

He looked up at Viktor, who was already smiling. 

“I like that plan,” he said, and picked up his chopsticks without another word. 

Yuuri couldn’t call the silence that followed as they ate awkward. Viktor wouldn’t  _ let  _ him, the bastard. Not purposefully, no. But just the ease and confidence Viktor exuded was enough to settle Yuuri’s own raging nerves. 

Okay, so, ramen. Processing time. 

Oh, god. 

No, too much. Small doses. Last ten minutes. There we go.

So, Viktor likes him. 

Oh, god. 

Smaller doses. 

He likes Viktor. Viktor now  _ knows  _ he likes him. 

Oh, god. 

Viktor likes his  _ dancing _ . 

Oh. 

Yuuri paused, then continued eating and hoped Viktor didn’t notice.

The consumption of the ramen was not time enough to process. To think through. To form a plan of any kind. Honestly, Yuuri’s mind was just sort of blank at this point. 

They each paid for their own bowl of ramen. Viktor tried to pay for both their meals, but Yuuri refused, and then refused again when Viktor tried to assure him that it was fine. That he was perfectly happy to pay for his meal. No, that felt weird.

“Would you care to walk?” Viktor asked as they exited the ramen shop, which was situated in the downtown area. 

Yuuri managed a nod, and so, they walked. 

Yuuri couldn’t pull his eyes up from the sidewalk. Pull his hands out of his pockets. Say, or do anything besides keep in step with Viktor and not look at his face. 

Eventually, Viktor stopped, and so did Yuuri. They were in front of the fountain nearly in the center of downtown. It was almost completely dark now, but there was still a good amount of people walking around, and light from the lamps and shops. 

“Sit with me?” Viktor asked, and gestured towards the edge of the fountain. 

Yuuri fidgetted nervously a second, then sat next to Viktor on the edge of the fountain, and stared down at his shoes. Viktor was angled toward him. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s eyes on him. Eventually, Yuuri looked up. The look Viktor was giving him was soft. Yuuri’s face heated up, but he didn’t look away this time. 

“I have to say...tonight was unexpected,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri cracked a smile, and nodded. 

Viktor’s mouth suddenly split in the widest smile Yuuri had ever seen. 

“I’ve been waiting all night for you to smile.” 

Yuuri looked away, but couldn’t help the corners of his mouth turning up again. 

Viktor raised his hand, and grabbed Yuuri’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. He tilted Yuuri’s face toward him, and then brushed his thumb over Yuuri’s cheekbone before pulling his hand away. Yuuri was caught in Viktor’s stare again. 

Viktor smiled slightly. 

“You’re very pretty,” he said, then raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure if you realize that or not,” he added. 

Yuuri looked down. Viktor rolled his eyes, and chucked Yuuri’s chin lightly. 

“Always looking away, retreating back into that head of yours. I’m right here, Yuuri,” Viktor said gently. 

A moment of silence passed between them. 

“What do you think of me right now?” Viktor asked. Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “Do you think I’m just a creep who used you as a performance prop and sexually harassed you in a crowded Dining Hall, and then essentially kidnaped you for a ramen date?” 

_ He was most upset about that. The fact that he had been used as a prop in a performance. And Viktor had no idea how much it hurt.  _

“Of course not!” Yuuri exclaimed quickly, waving his hands wildly. Viktor stared at him, and waited. Yuuri looked away for a moment, “I don’t think you sexually harassed me in anyway, and you didn’t kidnap me either.” 

“I also didn’t really ask for consent,” Viktor said. 

“Then ask for it next time.” 

He had said it without thinking. In a hurry, trying to fix this situation. Viktor looked taken aback, and then he smiled. 

Yuuri blanched, felt his face heat up, then slumped over forward and hid his face in his hands again. 

“ _ Yuuri _ , look at me.” 

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to obey for a long time. But eventually, he managed to sit up, and look over at Viktor, eyes not rising above his chest, though. 

Viktor clasped Yuuri’s face in his hands, and made him look him in the eye. Yuuri’s breath caught. 

“ _ I like you _ . I thought we established this in the ramen shop,” Viktor said. 

Viktor’s eyes turned away, and he was about to let go of Yuuri’s face, when Yuuri grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him forward. 

Their lips pressed together, and Yuuri closed his eyes. Viktor was shocked for a few seconds, then melted into it, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders instead. 

The kiss was sweet. Soft. Yuuri’s cheeks heated up, and he thought about pulling away. Thought about running away. But Viktor wasn’t pulling away. Viktor was kissing him. 

Oh,  _ god, Viktor was kissing him _ . 

He was kissing Viktor. He kissed Viktor.  _ He  _ kissed  _ Viktor _ . And Viktor was kissing back, and-

Viktor pulled away slightly, and Yuuri opened his eyes. Viktor was looking at him with a shocked expression. Then, the man smiled, and moved his hand down to Yuuri’s jaw before leaning forward to capture his lip again. Yuuri held onto the front of Viktor’s jacket, and closed his eyes again. 

After a few seconds, they pulled away. 

They stared at each other. Viktor started smiling softly. Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes. 

“... _ That _ ...was unexpected,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri blushed, and leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck. Viktor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s back, and he squeezed his shoulder. 

Viktor smelled good. That was a much easier thing to process than  _ everything  _ else. Than Vicchan, or lap dances, or professions of attraction to one another. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s torso. 

After a few minutes losing himself in the embrace, Yuuri slowly pulled away, and looked sheepishly at Viktor. 

“...Hi,” he said. 

Viktor laughed again. 

“Hi,” he replied, then just looked at him for a moment. 

“You ready to walk back?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri nodded. They stood up, and Viktor slung his arm over Yuuri’s shoulders as they walked. 

“That was nice,” Viktor said as they walked. 

Yuuri glanced over, and Viktor looked over at him, and smiled. 

Yuuri nodded again. 

“So…” Viktor started as they passed the ramen house again. 

Yuui glanced over again. Viktor side eyed him. 

“Can this be considered a date?” 

Yuuri froze, and Viktor stopped with him. He blushed, and kept walking. Viktor said nothing. 

“...Strangest first date ever,” Yuuri said. 

Viktor smiled brightly, and tugged him closer. 

“Maybe we can go on another one to make up for it,” Viktor replied. 

Yuuri grinned at the ground slightly. 

“We can go on another one, but no making up for it.” 

Viktor pretended to think, getting a far off look in his eyes and making a thoughtful sound, before turning back to Yuuri with a large grin. 

“Alright, I like this plan.” 

They got into the car, and drove back to campus. 

Along the drive, Yuuri was thinking about the lap dance. And how he didn’t really remember it. Now that everything had  _ happened _ , he was kind of disappointed about that fact. But really, lap danced in crowded Dining Halls were hardly his kind of thing...at all. Ever. 

Yuuri fidgeted with the zipper of his jacket. 

“Is everything alright?” Viktor asked from the driver’s seat. 

Yuuri nodded, and  _ hmm _ ’d in affirmation. 

Viktor shrugged. 

“What are you thinking about then?” 

Yuuri paused, and stopped fidgeting. Then, he looked up at Viktor, and grinned. 

Viktor glanced over at him, and paused when he saw his grin. 

Yuuri’s mouth twitched, and then he started laughing. After a moment, Viktor joined him. 

Yuuri leaned his head back against the headrest after a few minutes, and sighed. 

“A lot of  _ firsts  _ tonight,” Yuuri said. 

Viktor hummed in curiosity. Yuuri blushed. 

“Should I just make my guesses?” Viktor asked, throwing Yuuri a quick smile. 

“I bet you could,” Yuuri mumbled, looking passively out the window. 

Viktor tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel, and shrugged. 

They pulled in to a neutral parking lot on campus. 

“Sorry, I don’t know where your dorm is,” Viktor said. 

“That’s okay,” Yuuri replied as they got out of the car. 

Viktor smiled, and came around to the other side of the car. He once again wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“So? Where to?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri looked at him strangely. 

“I’d like to draw this out as long as possible,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri blushed, and looked away, slipping his arm around Viktor’s torso. 

They started walking. 

They walked in silence for a while, arms wrapped around each other, then Viktor spoke as they were coming up on Yuuri’s dorm. 

“Forgive me if this is forward-” 

“You gave me a lap dance in the Dining Hall,” Yuuri interrupted. 

Viktor stopped to laugh, and then continued. 

“May I have your phone number so I can call you to make plans for our not-making-up-for-it date, which some people call a second date?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri looked down shyly, and then pulled out his phone. 

“Sure,” Yuuri said, and they exchanged numbers. 

Viktor stopped them on the sidewalk, saying they both needed pictures to go in each other’s contacts. 

Yuuri paused awkwardly, unsure of what to do as Viktor raised his phone up to take a picture of him. 

“Smile!” Viktor exclaimed, waggling the fingers of his other hand like trying to get a toddler to pay attention for a family photo. That  _ did  _ make Yuuri smile, and Viktor took the picture, lowering his phone with smug victory. 

Yuuri raised his own phone. 

“Your turn,” Yuuri said. 

Viktor immediately put his hands on his hips, leaning forward slightly and smiling widely. Yuuri smiled himself, and took the picture. 

Viktor clapped his hands. 

“Yay!” He exclaimed. 

Yuuri held on to his phone at his side. Viktor’s arm found it’s way back around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

They made it to the dorm, and into the stairwell. Yuuri wondered just how far Viktor was going to go. Walking him all the way to his door seemed extreme, but Viktor did say he wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. 

Yuuri looked away shyly as they made it to his door. 

Viktor slowly stepped away from him. 

“See you...later? I guess?” Yuuri said, and then began digging into his pockets for his keys. 

“Tomorrow?!” Viktor said eagerly. Yuuri looked up in surprise. Viktor was just looking at him excitedly. 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh...yes?” 

Viktor stepped forward and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

Yuuri blinked, and nodded. 

“Yes!” He said again, and then slung his arms around Yuuri, pulling him into a hug. 

Yuuri fell forward into the surprise hug, before returning it, and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s torso again. Yuuri hid his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck again, and breathed in deeply, not wanting to let go. 

After a few minutes, though, they had to. So they pulled away. Viktor’s hands still on Yuuri’s shoulders, and Yuuri’s hands still on Viktor’s waist. Viktor was smiling. 

“So! See you tomorrow, Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, squeezing his shoulders before pulling completely away. 

“And I’ll text you!” He added over his shoulder as he headed back toward the stairwell. 

Yuuri looked after him until he disappeared, and then finally turned around to his door. He stared at the keys in his hand for a minute. Then reached up, and touched his lips with his other hand. 

He unlocked his door, and went into his dorm with a smile. 

Yuuri fell into his bed, after toeing off his shoes. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, before turning over on his side and curling up, hugging his stomach, and grinning ear to ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. This has been a crash-course in Ending Things You Have No Idea How To End. 
> 
> I came up with this idea because I was watching a YouTube video where some students did like a Hamilton flash mob in their college's Dining Hall. And also because I really like Uptown Cosplay. Hopefully some of you know what I'm talking about, and if not, check them out on YouTube (UptownCosplay), because they're everything.


End file.
